1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a support frame used to stack metal coils or rings on top of each other when they are to be subjected to a heat treatment by a hot, gaseous medium. The strip material of these coils must be annealed after its has been rolled or drawn in order to obtain the desired crystalline microstructure. For this purpose, the coils are stacked on top of each other in so-called bell-type annealing furnaces, for example, with the help of these support frames. The coils are annealed by a gas passing through the furnace or by hot air until the desired microstructure has been achieved. The support frames are intended to ensure the stacked coils are heated as uniformly as possible.
2. Description of the Related Art
The known support frames are complicated in their design. Aerodynamically shaped vane elements, which fan out from the center of the support frame, are used to guide the flowing medium through the coils. The hot medium is set into rotational motion by the vane elements. These support frames are expensive to produce. In addition, the known frames are relatively fragile and do not long withstand the harsh operating conditions which prevail in a rolling mill.
The invention is based on the task of developing a support frame of the general type indicated in the introductory clause of claim 1 for promoting the flow of the medium, this frame being both sturdy in design and producible at low cost. This is accomplished according to the invention by the measures listed in the characterizing clause of claim 1, to which the following special meaning belongs:
The invention is based on the task of developing a support frame of the aforementioned type for promoting the flow of the medium, this frame being both sturdy in design and producible at low cost. This is accomplished according to the invention by the following measures:
the support frame is a framework constructed of I-sections;
the end surfaces of the coils are supported on the flanges of the framework I-sections; and
the webs of the framework I-sections are provided with holes, which serve as means to guide the flow of medium.